


Golden Messiah

by MoriSensei98



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Still trying to find who to pair Chad Narukami with, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriSensei98/pseuds/MoriSensei98
Summary: Minato Arisato sacrificed himself to prevent the fall and the rise of Nyx. One day, he was removed from the seal by something. The Messiah finds himself teaming up with the Investigation Team and his successor while maintaining a new life and as a student at a new high school. and the worst of all can he face himself and the many challenges that will get in his way?
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Marie
Kudos: 3





	Golden Messiah

"Don't worry I will always be by your side, protecting you." That was the last thing he heard from the love of his life before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. It's been a year since Minato Arisato, leader of SEES, student at Gekkoukan High School, sacrificed himself to prevent the Fall. He had lived his joyful life and made memorable friends at school.

"I wonder how they are doing" He thought to himself as he still stands between Nyx and the embodiment of grief, Erebus. The entity had been eradicated by Elizabeth, who left her duties as a Velvet Room attendant to find a way to bring her friend back. During his time as the seal, Minato could feel this dark powerful energy flowing inside of him which at first, he thought that he was going to be the next Avatar for Nyx, but Elizabeth denied that.

As Minato was reflecting his life, his train of thoughts was stopped by an elegant and sad voice.

"So this is what mankind's wish was calling out to. "

He couldn't move at first, but a figure had suddenly appeared in front of him. It was wearing a red and white attire but its face is covered but a hood. Also, not to mention that it is in bare feet. Chills coursed through his spine as this figure appears to be emotionless. Is this entity an enemy?

"Who are you?"

"I am the one will free you from this suffering" the figure replied.

Right before he could object, the figure raised its hand at him and the sound of cracks and rumble echoed throught the void.

"STOP! YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!" but it was already too late. The void and the seal were consumed by a white light. Minato and the hooded figure vanished are caught by the light.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I know its crap but, school and personal things broke me so yeah, I'm sorry.


End file.
